


Difference Between the Crown and the Heart

by ramukitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Dating, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is a bottom, Ignis is a sugar baby, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Mommy Kink, Mother Complex, Nipple Play, Noct is a love-deprived prince, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramukitsune/pseuds/ramukitsune
Summary: Noctis carries the responsibility of royalty on his shoulders. Expected to prepare taking over the throne and marrying into a woman he doesn't love, he's tempted to buy some companionship. Ignis is a model but becomes sugar baby on the side. He takes interest when he finds the royal prince in need of some loving. Would this be business or will there be strings attached?





	Difference Between the Crown and the Heart

Ignis was tired of scrolling through different profiles of similar-looking men on the sugar-dating app in his phone. His index finger kept scrolling upward, teal eyes looking at the profile pictures, ages, usernames, and annual income of each men. He was done with a photo shoot for the newest silver watch, sitting at the couch behind the cameras and professional lighting that shined on the white screen and now he was hunting for sugar. They ranged from their thirties to their seventies and the dirty-blond model was tired of having the same kind of daddy.

He knew that these men were only looking for companionship without investing and it disgusted him. Ignis was willing to offer his mind, heart, body, and patience to the right one. After dealing with months of multiple men, he was tired of having his time wasted. He had men who were seeking short-term, long-term, one-time hookups or consistent but they never made Ignis feel satisfied with his work or his pay. Even some sugar daddies were more like Splenda daddies, only paying twenty gil for a single date or only sending five hundred gil to his bank account for a month with seven arrangements.

The model was close to giving up for the day until a certain profile picture caught his attention. It was a high-quality image of a young man who seemed to be in his twenties, eyes bright and royal as sapphire and skin fair and soft-looking. The figure in the picture was in a metallic-black suit but it wasn't the only profile picture that Ignis admired. This person had more photos and good ones too. Ignis tapped his finger onto the profile, looking more into this potential daddy and he liked what he read.

_Background Verified. Annual Income: 425 million gil. Within 15 miles._

Not to also mention, this daddy had more photos when Ignis swiped his phone sideways to look more. There were actual photos of this young man's whole body, clothed and in bathing suit. Ignis kept seeing green flags about this individual that it almost seemed too good to be true until he read the giant diamond icon next to the guy's name.

_Prince of Lucis. Noctis Lucis Caelum._

Of course it was royalty. No engineer, programmer, or professor could make an annual salary of 425 million gil after taxes and nor would any sugar daddy glorify his profile as much as Lucis' Prince did but why would royalty seek a sugar baby? It's true that the prince is expected to marry the princess of Tenebrae, so what business did he have in this website meant for business and discreet negotiation? Ignis was tempted to message Noctis. He knew it was possible that he was overstepping royal boundaries around the prince's engagement. This could've been illegal for Gods' sake, but the model felt a thrill birthing inside his chest.

Ignis finger moved to tap the spot on his phone screen where the tab "message" was placed. He held the phone in both hands, thumbs tapping to type out sentences.

_"Hi, I'm Ignis. I read your profile and I appreciate how much you put detail into describing yourself. You sound like a good man and I want to see if we can arrange something. Long term or short term?"_

And after typing the quick invitation, he put down his phone and licked his lower lip in anticipation. He'd actually be surprised if the prince did accept his offer and he hoped he wasn't going to get arrested for interfering in the royal marriage. 

 

On the other side of the city, Noctis and Prompto were coming home from a day's fun at the arcade. They just graduated from high school and they celebrated with cans of soda, hot and steaming street food, and laughter. However, Noctis still didn't feel happy with himself. Even with Prompto's friendship, Noctis wanted something else- something more. Even something intimate and maybe dangerous.

"Hey man, today was fun!" Prompto huffed, picking up his bag and having it slinging over his shoulder after he put on his sneakers. The two had just signed out of a bath house, feeling their bodies relieved and soft after sitting in steamy, hot and scented waters but it was time to go home.

Noctis nodded at Prompto, "Yeah. It was fun. We can do this again sometime. See ya."

Prompto grinned, beginning to walk in the direction opposite to where Noctis was heading. "Yeah! Hey, text me once you get home! See ya next week!"

The prince waved his friend off, shifting his shoulders to the direction he headed home. Now that he felt he walked a good distance, he pulled out his phone and entered the sugar app that he recently signed up to. A message? He held his phone at his right hand with the other hand in his pocket, tapping open the message alert to read the title, message, and the user who sent it.

He gently swallowed down, admiring the photo of the sugar baby. The sugar baby looked rather tall and masculine but beautiful. The lighting in his photos revealed Ignis' eyes and a clear view of his face. Everything from his eyes, nose, lips, jawline, and hair made Noctis even more tempted to message back. However, he wanted to get home and settle down in comfort before he felt confident enough to text back so he only put his phone back into his pocket as he resumed to walk home.

Once he made to the royal grounds, his shoes began to step onto crimson carpet and the prince was greeted with the trusted maids and butlers. He slightly bowed his head to them in greeting, handing his backpack and uniform jacket to a maid who promised to take the items to his bedroom for it was time that Noctis had his training exercises with his Shield, Gladio.

But even during training, Noctis couldn't focus. Gladio noticed that his future king was slower in his speed by a single second. To anyone, it seemed no big deal but this could be a life or death matter to the man who was destined to serve and protect his ruler. Gladio lightly squinted his eyes when Noctis begins to pant and haunches over to catch his breath but his hand gripped onto his sword.

"What's gotten into you?" Gladio asked, lowering his blade to see what troubled his king. Although he was Noctis' shield, he was also there to provide guidance for him and help him choose wise decisions that would benefit the people of Lucis.

Noctis huffed, feeling a tad bit light-headed but it wasn't dangerous. After he got his breathing in an even rhythm, he stood up straight to meet eyes with Gladio's amber ones.

"It's nothing. Just a little stressed."

"Oh, you tell me, princess. I know that King Regis' age is catching up with him and my old man is starting to forget small things. Look, I know it's coming a little faster than we thought it'd be, but we have to do this. We'll manage. Now come on, show me what you learned from last month."

They resumed to clash metal together as they both put equal force into the rods while they danced and picked up their feet across the polished, wooden floor of the training exhibit. Their swords would met in between seconds and Gladio and Noctis took turns dodging and taking quick swings. Gladio was testing Noctis' knowledge on combat and Noctis tested Gladio's strength.

What passed as two hours felt like an eternity for Noctis. He tried to focus but a place in his mind couldn't stop thinking about that sugar baby. The sugar baby looked familiar but Noctis couldn't recall where he could have seen that face. When he finally sheathed his blade and carefully stored it, he went to the bathroom across from his bedroom to shower. Water hit his body and washed off beads and tails of sweat, cooling off his heating body that had rushing blood in royal veins. Noctis began to scrub himself and his hair, running his fingers through and massaging his scalp with scented shampoo. In the private silence of his bathroom, he couldn't help but wonder _how_ he was going to reply back to this baby. This was his first time being a sugar daddy and he had no arrangements before. Was there a social etiquette that sugar daddies had to follow? Did Noctis had to show up with money on the first arrangement?

Stepping out of the shower, Noctis was drenched in water but covered himself with a large towel to take out the excess water in his hair and drying his body. He wrapped the towel around his waist, opening the bathroom door to let steam escape so that he could look at his reflection in the mirror and apply some lotions onto his arms, torso, and face. The beauty routine was short and Noctis felt free to leave the bathroom to enter his bedroom, sitting down at the edge of his king-sized bed as he looked at his phone.

He messaged Prompto that he was home. An hour late but he still notified his best friend that he was safe. Noctis entered back into the dating app, reading the message in multiple times. He decided that he'd finally message but start off polite and short.

_"Hey, thanks for messaging me. I'm glad you took interest me. I'd like this to be long term. We can maybe meet up for coffee or something. I'm free tomorrow."_

Noctis thought he had to wait long for a reply, but he got another notification seconds after. Was Ignis online?

_"Yes, coffee sounds brilliant. I'm available tomorrow as well. Where should we meet?"_

" _We can meet at Lucian Garden. It's a good coffee shop I know. Can we meet at noon?"_

_"Of course. Noon sounds ideal. See you tomorrow. Looking forward to seeing you."_

And the deal was signed. Noctis had his first arrangement to show up tomorrow. His heart began to pound slightly quicker and his hands clenched into fists in suspense. He was experiencing this emotional brew of excitement and anxiety but he had to be brave if he wanted to meet this new sugar baby. After drying himself off and brushing his hair, he dressed in underwear and nightwear before he went to play some app games on his phone. Another night of isolation came to haunt the prince. There was no Regis, maid, or butler to wish him sweet dreams and hope a better morning for him. It was only Noctis and himself in the silence of his large bedroom.

The bedroom was decorated with marble, black, and beautiful floral patterning but it would never provide the organic feeling of human companionship that Noctis' heart cried out for. After playing his games for a good twenty minutes, Noctis had decided to put down his phone and charged it before he tucked himself in and closed his eyes. The blankets were up to his chest and lights were off, yet there was no warmth to put him to sleep. Only silence and boredom convinced the prince's eyes to shut and see dreams and personal fantasies that he doubted would occur in reality.

 

A butler was dressing Noctis, after he had woke and stepped out of bed on time. Noctis knew he couldn't sleep in when he had his first and real arrangement. He was being clothed with the royal raiment suit that he wore in one of his profile pictures. With his striped tie positioned with perfection, Noctis was free to enter the shining black limo that insisted to take him to the Lucian Garden. The Lucian Garden was a fairly new coffee shop that Noctis found himself to favor, and he wondered if this Ignis person would feel the same.

The limo traveled through the busy but bright and colorful streets of the city. It slowed down once the cafe's sign appeared, the brakes pushed and the car stopping in front of the restaurant. Noctis stepped out, looking both ways of the sidewalk and he sighed in relief. He assumed he was the first one here and he didn't mind waiting. The limo left after dropping him off, leaving Noctis in his own privacy to let him check his phone's digital clock. It was exactly noon, twelve in broad daylight.

He was merely watching people take the crosswalk and drive around, until he heard a voice. Turning his head to the side, he finally saw the man who messaged him yesterday.

"Hello, Prince Noctis," Ignis greeted, smiling down at the younger and shorter male. Noctis was met with the taller beauty, seeing that he was dressed in a striped white shirt and grey jean pants that showed off the model's figure.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't make you wait long."

"Oh no, I just got here. Let's go get a drink."

"Of course, _daddy_."

Noctis felt goosebumps rise up his arms, thankful that his suit covered his body reacting to Ignis' tone. He felt so flushed but he opened the door for Ignis, following him inside the cafe. They were met with the sweet scent of coffee beans, seeing some people settled down at a few tables as they chatted and took sips of their beverages while baristas worked with coffee beans, creams, chocolates, ice, and other ingredients that were needed to create drinks offered in the menu.

"Hey, is there anything you want? On me," Noctis offered, pulling out his wallet to pick a credit card.

"Ebony is preferred," Ignis requested, standing beside the young sugar daddy.

The raven-haired man nodded, "Got it. I'll probably get a frappe."

"Oh, you have a sweet tooth?"

Noctis nodded, heading to the counter to begin ordering. He requested a chocolate frappuccino and a dark ebony coffee, then paying a short fee for both beverages before he received a paper-print receipt and lead Ignis to an available table and seating.

"The cafe has a cozy touch. Is it new?" Ignis asked.

The younger male nodded, sitting down as he invested in the conversation. "Oh yeah. It opened a couple of years ago and I only recently became a usual here."

"I see," Ignis commented, joining Noctis at their table. He looked into Noctis' eyes, softening his gaze as he admired the other's natural beauty. The mocha-blond was purely seeing this as business, however. He saw money and cash, not warm arms to embrace in. "Now," he mentioned, "I hope you understand that I want this to be no strings attached. I believe in a mutually-beneficial relationship. I apologize if I sound cold about my approach on the industry."

Noctis shrugged, "It's okay. I know a lot of people probably have a bounty on my wallet. No big deal. But, you look.. stunning today." But Noctis slightly died inside. He had hoped Ignis would provide the emotional-romantic support he wished he would receive. Still, Noctis had to remain professional.

Ignis smiled brighter at the other's honesty. "Thank you," he replied, "And I have to say that you look dashing today. You looked grand when you were standing out there. So, let us begin. Go on, ask me anything and I will answer truthfully."

"Right," Noctis cleared his throat before he paused to think of an appropriate question to reveal, "Is this your first arrangement?"

"No. I've been in the business for a few years. Is this your first?" And the prince nodded at Ignis' own question, resulting in the blonde to softly chuckle. The sugar baby was popping Noctis' sugar cherry.

Ignis assured to Noctis, knowing the other was going to feel naturally tense about the ordeal. "Don't worry," he persuaded to the prince, "I won't judge you. We're here to get along, your highness. I admire your honesty."

The charcoal-haired beauty began to relax, trying to breathe calmly to continue the conversation. He was introverted and he felt like running away, but his determination for love was stronger than the determination to flee. It was to try or walk home with nothing but pride. Noctis wanted this arrangement to be real and genuine, only honesty influencing their words.

"So, what do you seek in this, Noctis? What can I provide for you?"

"I... I'm kinda looking for someone to feel loving to. Yes, an allowance can be negotiated and I promise to pay. I know I'm to be engaged to Luna, but I don't love her. She's my best friend. I don't have any romantic interest in her. I just.. kinda want someone to spend good time with. Romantically, and hopefully physically."

Ignis nodded at what Noctis requested in their potential chemistry. "I see," the model reviewed Noctis' words, "The prince has all the riches and luxuries the world can give, but his heart is poor in love." He began to feel sympathy for him, but it still didn't change how Ignis felt about their deal.

"So, the money," Noctis brought up the topic of allowance. This took Ignis by surprise. Not many sugar, splenda, or salt daddies were brave enough to already discuss money. Many daddies actually got turned off whenever Ignis tried to bring a topic even relating to weekly or monthly payment, so Ignis saw even more potential in Noctis' offer when he was willing to discuss finances.

The prince continued, describing his initial plan of payment. "I can.. pay weekly or monthly. Maybe ten thousand gil a week, if that's okay with you." And that number was already gold. Ignis wanted nothing more or less.

Ignis nodded at the number of weekly ten thousand, "Yes, that number is divine. Now that money is out of the trouble, let's get to know more of each other. I know that you're the prince but I want to know what you do in your spare time. I model as a career, but I try to read or practice fencing to pass the time."

"I just finished school. I'm kinda going to restaurants, malls, and arcades with a friend. And if I have time all by myself, I like to go fishing or sleep in whenever I can."

Those hobbies were fairly appropriate, Ignis thought. Noctis' behavior for passing time wasn't dangerous or radical, pretty normal for a teenager his age.

"You're so young," Ignis remarked on Ignis' youth, despite the two-year age gap. He explained his claim, "It's rare to find a sugar daddy at your age. Many sugar daddies are old enough to be our grandfathers. It's easy to talk to you too."

Noctis felt honored to hear compliments from a beautiful man. He smiled slightly, "Thank you. I think I'm the youngest one on that site too. Um.. I hope you're okay when we get physical too. I won't do anything that you're not okay with."

The model agreed, "And I feel the same. Intimacy is much better when both parties agree and enjoy the same things. Now, I want to understand what pleases you in bed. Please be honest. Sex and intimacy should be enjoyed to its fullest extent, so it is best you cough up your fetishes and I promise not to shame. I'll reveal my turn-ons too."

That was the golden question that got Noctis' ears to fade into pink and his cheeks to warm up. His chest felt pounded by the racing heart and his hands tightened into clenching fists at his lap, underneath the table. Noctis didn't know whether to reveal what he wanted in sex, fearing that his kinks would be too strange or perverted but he knew he had to trust Ignis in order for their relationship to grow.

Ignis noticed the silence that Noctis provided and the way the prince lowered his head, almost attempting to hide his eyes with his hair. "Now, no need to be shy. I'm open to many ideas and fetishes, Noctis. You are safe here, with me."

Those words comforted the prince, guiding him away from anxiety and dark thoughts. Noctis raised his head and bit his lower lip, feeling himself gather his courage to express one of his biggest secrets that he held from everyone he ever knew and met.

"I.. like milk and mommy kinks. I-I'm sorry, that probably sounds crazy."

The answer didn't scare Ignis. In fact, the man tried to hold in a chuckle before he raised his hand to reach for Noctis' palm. "That wasn't so bad," he cooed to Noctis, who sighed and tried to dismiss his secret. Ignis continued to reassure Noctis and keep him grounded, "You did well. I've known plenty of men and women who had similar interest in that obsession, so there is no reason to cower. You're the Prince of Lucis. Stand with the strength the stars gifted you with."

Noctis fell in love in that moment. The way Ignis used his words to sincerely comfort him made the prince so relieved. The royal youth wanted to cry in joy, relieved that he _finally_ told someone about his secret and even having that same person to agree in indulging in his secret but Ignis was right. His bloodline was known and celebrated for bravery and strength used in the right hands. Noctis needed to stay strong and adept, even during moments when he wanted to go into hiding.

Ignis extended his agreement to Noctis' secret, "Very well then. I don't mind being your _mommy_ in the bedroom and I expect you to be a _good_ boy for me. I will love you and take care of my dear boy. Now, any other kinks you fancy?"

"Er.. maybe some cross dressing. I.. like to see a pretty guy in some beautiful lingerie."

"Then I'd have to take note to prepare some lingerie when you intend to come visit my home," he concluded, but it only made Noctis rub his own neck in attempt to relax. All this was getting the prince heated up, excited for the possible days of exposing his body to Ignis and seeing the other expose himself to him too. Noctis daydreamed of holding Ignis in bed but the fantasy was quickly popped into nothing when a barista called out his name.

"There it is. I'll be back," Noctis announced, leaving his seat to hurry on and get the drinks. One was hot, the other cold and he returned with the beverages as he placed them down at their table before he sat back down.

Ignis looked forward to the black coffee he favored, "Finally. Anyway, let us continue. You sound naive but cute for being the Lucian prince."

"Y-Yeah, sure. Uh.. any kinks you're into, Ignis?"

"Quite a few, yes. I'm generally into light bondage. That includes spanking and being blindfolded."

Noctis could've swore his heart missed a beat. Now he was imagining getting spanked by _his mommy_. Still, he wasn't pent up in sexual frustration and he remained to see this as a moment to bond. They kept talking, exchanging words from what they enjoy in the bedroom, what foods they enjoyed, and what they didn't enjoy. Surprisingly, the arrangement was a success as both men managed to laugh and connect through what they spoke.

After finishing their drinks, they tossed the paper cups into the trash before they left the cafe. Ignis and Noctis were finishing up their laughter, finishing up a topic they shared joy for and with. When their chuckles died, they were suddenly met with awkward silence. Ignis cut off that silence, putting a hand on Noctis' shoulder and gave him a warm smile that the prince burned his memory with.

"I had a good time, Noctis," the blonde expressed his gratitude, "I really hope we meet again. The media does a poor job revealing you as human, only revealing you as a noble figure. I'll text you when I'm free again."

They both pulled out their own phones to exchange numbers. Noctis was happy that he had Ignis' number, but too oblivious to know that it was actually a fake and generated but working number.

Ignis was too experienced to foolishly reveal his real number. Despite what they shared in common with through their conversation, Ignis knew not to put his guard down. It would only bring misfortune if he got attached. This was mainly business. This was just means to buy things that would enhance his lifestyle. Nothing more.

"Ignis, I.. er.. thank you. I hope we can meet again soon. Oh wait, the money."

The model raised a brow, eyeing at Noctis pulling out his money and counting some bills before he grabbed Ignis' hands and placed the paper currency into his palm.

"Three thousand gil. I just wanna make this worth your time, Ignis."

The taller male smiled, happily accepting the money before he took Noctis' hands and rubbed the back of his palms, almost massaging them.

"I really do appreciate this. I had no other man pay me such a fortune on the first arrangement, let alone currency in cash."

They both said their goodbyes as Noctis saw his limo and stepped inside, waving off to Ignis before being driven back home. Ignis looked at the dollar bills in his hand, smirking at how much money he earned. With this amount, he could buy a luxury car and a coverage plan for it. Ignis did appreciate Noctis, but only for how generous he was with his money. Ignis didn't take genuine interest in what Noctis really wanted. He was going to fake his smile until he was done milking Noctis of all his personal wealth. The prince was just a bigger piggy bank and wasn't worth Ignis' heart and personal feelings. Ignis walked home, placing his payment into his own wallet. This was going to be an easy steal.

Noctis went home, overjoyed when he finally agreed a relationship with Ignis. He wanted to tell someone, but this was another secret he had to hold from family, friends, and the media. This new relationship was going to be discreet, hidden away from the world and Noctis was sure that he was going to keep it that way. He rushed to his bedroom, quickly shutting the door and expressing a deep exhale before he would smile at Ignis' 'number'. The prince made his way across his room, flopping onto his bed and curling up as he grabbed a pillow to hug it and hiding his face into the plush piece. The prince was in love with a stranger and his heart bled for Ignis. Yet, would Ignis manipulate his way into the prince's heart in hopes of a larger allowance?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I plan to write more chapters for this and some excerpts of future chapters will be based on my actual experiences with sugar daddies. Comments and criticism are welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Noctis is the charming Prince of Lucis, but he's also human with his own need for love. He suffers with depression and an oedipus complex, due to having no parent figure that left strong influence in his life. Ignis, on the other hand, works as a model for Lucia's biggest men's fashion and cologne company but he still wants more luxuries in his life other than money and trending clothes. Also, don't worry. Ignis may be a heartless bastard for now, but this is gonna change in the next chapter.
> 
> As an actual sugar baby, I'm lowkey tired of of all these sugar daddy fics that don't wouldn't make sense in real life. I really don't think many authors truly understand how the sugar industry works and what it looks like. Although people have different brands of sugar, I'm cringing at all these sugar daddy fics that bring no justice to the AU of this business. I took it upon myself to write this fic because I love Ignoct and I had an undying thirst for angst/fluff for them. Enjoy and please look forward to more chapters that are yet to come!


End file.
